The Origin of Maxamillion Raxipheal
by Maxamillion J. Raxipheal
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfic please do read and review. It is about my fictional character Maxamillion (Not Maximillion Pegasus, in fact no relation!)Updated
1. The Origins!

Maxamillion J. Raxipheal

Ok intro time, by me! (Sorry Seto's theme song: I'm Back, rip off :P)

Maxamillion NOT PEGASUS!!! maxImillion ( I use Japanese names 90 of the time) do I have to prove any more? Plus I'm Egyptian

Maxamillion: has blonde hair (Pegasus' hair style), brown eyes, and a light grey school-boy outfit

Mariku: EVIL Marik!!!

Marik: Not sooo evil Marik

Anzu: Téa friendship speech capital of the world

Duke Devlin: English name

Katsuya Jonouchi: Joey wheeler, blonde "dog"

Serenity: English Name

Yami Yugi: Yami

Yugi Muuto: err that's right heh

Bakura Ryou: Ryou

Yami Bakura: Bakura

**Setting: Small Egyptian town with small clay houses, We enter Maxamillion's house**

Maxamillion (currently age 12): MOM!!! MOOOM!!!

Maxamillion's Mom: (while cleaning dishes) YES HONEY?

Maxamillion: IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!!

Max's mom: (drops dish that she is currently drying) IT DID?! (Runs into Maxamillion's room)

Maxamillion: Yeah...(stands in his room eyes blankly staring into space)

Max's mom runs in and shakes him violently

Mom: WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID YOU SEE??? (She said with urgency)

Maxamillion: ...a, a, a storm...a dust storm...

Mom: (runs outside) A DUST STORM IS COMING, A DUST STORM IS COMING

By this time people have begun to heed the warnings of Maxamillion, they all rushed into their houses, Balls and toys litter the street as their parents rush the children inside...

Maxamillion: MOM, MOM WHERES DAD?!?!?!

Max's mom looks up at her child, a tear rolls down her face as she thinks what might happen...

Maxamillion: mom? (Blankly stares into space then drops to floor unconscious)

Maxamillion's vision: His father is on a camel in the desert and the storm, "Dad!" Maxamillion calls out in vain. The sand storm reaches him but Maxamillion squints through the dust, he sees thieves jump out of the sand and attacking. One punches his father off the camel, his father lands on the ground and spits out a bloody tooth while the thieves rip open the packs on the camel and rip out gold and diamonds...His father gets up and pulls out a knife but the thieves quickly over powered by the thieves. He is stabbed to death and left out in the desert as the thieves get away with the loot.

Maxamillion wakes up in his bed his a warm wet clothe on his head, he looks up at his mother walks in and wrings the warm clothe out into a small basin...

Mom: Hey, honey...(she says with a warm and welcoming face)

Maxamillion: dads...DADS...dead (Tears well up in his eyes and hugs him mom, both of them crying)

Fast forward... Maxamillion is now 16 and today is his first day at Cairo High School

Maxamillion: GOTTA GO MA, DON'T WANNA BE LATE!!! (Runs into the kitchen and grabs his money on the table)

(Maxamillion is tall and lengthy wearing a light grey school-boy outfit)

Mom: HAVE A NICE DAY!! (she yells as she sticks her head out the doorway)

Read and review guys and girls. This is my first time on a fanfiction and I DO own some Yu-Gi-Oh manga buhahahahahhaaha and a few episodes!


	2. A School Daze!

Updated for chapter two guys and girls! Read and review!

New characters

Jack: Maxamillion's friend

Mrs. Uyuka (Maxamillion's math teacher)

**Setting: Cairo High School**

Maxamillion is running into the school and he bumps into Jack outside the front

Maxamillion: (panting) Oh...Heya Jack...sup?

Jack: Your nearly late for your first day of school that's what!

The warning bell dings and the students all run into the classrooms

Maxamillion: AH! I have Mrs. Uyuka first!

Jack: I heard she's the most evil teacher in school!

Maxamillion and Jack go to their separate classes; Maxamillion is sprints to get into Mrs. Uyuka's class

Mrs. Uyuka: (looking at the board writing something down) Your Late Mr. Raxipheal...

Maxamillion: GAH (anime fall)...(gets up with a big grin) Oh me uh you see...umm...(just then Maxamillion blankly stares into space, his body wobbling back and forth until he drops down to the ground unconscious)

Mrs. Uyuka: Get up Mr. Raxipheal!...Mr. Raxipheal? (looks at students) ONE OF YOU GO GET THE NURSE!!!

A random student gets up and runs out the door as everyone else gets up to examine Maxamillion

Next Chapter: The Vision...

Read and review (don't worry I'll get to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang soon enough!)


	3. The Vision!

Vision... Enjoy my story :P, and review like always

New Characters

Nina Hassler- One of the best local Egyptian duelists

Maxamillion lay unconscious, motionless, on the floor, the students panic, the nurse comes rushing in from the direction of the random student

_Maxamillion's vision_

_Maxamillion: Oh, no...I'm here, again...It's happening...my vision...but, I'm at school still..._

_A mysterious woman with a duel disk on her arm looks at Maxamillion, presses some button on her duel disk and the halves fly together and the disk lights up and makes a weird mechanical noise_

_Mysterious Woman: Who, who are you?!_

_Maxamillion stands puzzled, then realizes there is a hooded man behind him who also activated his duel disk_

_Man: Nina Hassler? (He asks like he knows the answer) I challenge you to a duel_

_Nina Hassler: huh? What I accept, I'm the regional champion!_

_Cards are played, nothing special, Nina seems to be winning, then the man pulls out a card and smiles an evil grin_

_Man: (still grinning) I PLAY MILLENIOUS!!! _

_A Large Egyptian golem with an even larger sword appears_

_Man: ATTACK!!!_

_Millenious rushes forward then materializes and goes strait through the holograms and cuts Nina in half...the dust raised by Millenious' sword hitting the ground made it hard to see if Nina was okay, but then the sound of metal hitting the ground comes to Maxamillion's ears as he hears the sound of holograms fading and a mechanical shut down...Maxamillion has realized Nina has been taken down_

"Maxamillion, are you coming to?" a familiar voice asks

Maxamillion awakens in a hospital bed with his mom hovering over him...

Mom: (urgently) What did you see honey??

Maxamillion: Huh? Wha... (Eyes widen) NINA!!! NINA HASSLER IS IN TROUBLE!!! A MAN...He, he's going to kill her with some weird materialized duel monster I've got to... (Gets up, but is pushed back down by his mom)

Mom: Maxamillion, don't worry...

Maxamillion: BUT!!!

Mom: NO!!! (She says demandingly, then leaves the hospital room)

Did you like it? I hope so! Heh next Chapter 4: Duelist Ego!

Read & Review!


	4. Duelist Ego!

Last time we left our good friend Maxamillion he just got up from his vision of Nina's death...And he is not going to take that lying down!

Setting: hospital room

Maxamillion: (thinking to himself) I've got to help Nina!

Maxamillion jumps out of his hospital bed and goes to the door, noticing he can't just leave, he devises a plan!

DING! Maxamillion pushes the nurses call button, shortly after a nurse arrives; Maxamillion is hiding next to the door, when she walks in he knocks her out with his food tray. After this he quickly steals her apron and puts her in the bed with the covers over her head.

Maxamillion (in nurse suit): (to himself) I can't believe I'm wearing this!

Walking out of the room and quickly going towards the exit, a small old lady behind the desk speaks

Receptionist: (in a shrill voice) Where you going honey?

Nurse Maxamillion stands upright as a sweat drop goes down the back of his head and he turns around

Nurse Maxamillion: (In a fake lady voice) Oh ME I'm, well a patient wants me to get something from his house Tee hee...(acting like a ditz) SO I'll just be on my way heh...

Receptionist: Ok hun, (under her breathe) stupid blondes...

Once he's out he rips off the nurses outfit and runs to the school

Setting: School hallway

The duel has just been accepted and the first card has been played

Maxamillion: (to Nina) STOP THIS DUEL!!! YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU RISK!!!

Nina Hassler: I don't lose! I'm the regional champion of Egypt!

Maxamillion runs past Nina in the process stealing her deck, but Nina was too fast, she holds his wrist tightly...

Nina: My cards please? (Nina gives Maxamillion a hand-them-over look)

Maxamillion's grip loosens as he gives the cards back

Maxamillion: You're risking your life...foolish duelist; I have seen your fate, he will kill you if this duel continues...

Nina looks at Maxamillion for a second pondering what he said...but then her eyes narrow and she turns back to her duel

Maxamillion sits back and waits out until Millenious is played...He decides he may be able to stop the man from playing it. The duel goes through just like his vision Nina seems to be wining but in the end Maxamillion knows who'll win...

Maxamillion: (hoping for one final reasoning before Millenious is played) Nina call off the battle! He will kill you if you don't stop!

Nina ignores the warning thinking it's just some trick to get her to lose when she believes she is obviously going to win...

Just then the man grins at his just drawn card

Man: YOU SHOULD HAVE HEEDED HIS WARNING NINA!!!

Maxamillion jumps into action trying to wrestle the card out of his hand but gets thrown back and hits the wall, he slumps down and then the Man plays the card...

Man: Millenious ATTACK!!!

Maxamillion runs in front of Millenious as Nina can't even move

Maxamillion: NOOO!!! (He sticks his arms out and protects Nina)

Millenious throws Maxamillion into a wall and proceeds to attack Nina with his Sword, it hits the ground the dust flies...Maybe she moved Maxamillion hoped, then he heard the clang of the duel disk hitting the ground...

Maxamillion: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!

Man: I just did (then he disappears into the sunset)

Maxamillion looks at the corpse of Nina, then runs to a trash barrel and hurls...

He goes back and takes her duel disk and her deck

Next Chapter (5): KAIBA HERE I COME!!!

Heh yep so next chapter he goes to Domino to yell at Seto who he believes is the reason Nina was killed (something about faulty holograms?) He is also loaded with the deck of the Egyptian Champ...so review... and Good night YAWNS hope you enjoy my stuff -- ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
